


Midnight in a Perfect World

by ragnarok89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Related, Dark, Death, Don't Judge Me, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Early Work, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Fantasy, Foe Yay, Horror, Poetry, Prose Poem, Purgatory, Supernatural Elements, Symbolism, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Poetry. Where the souls restlessly drift, they blend with purple mist and ocean blue.





	Midnight in a Perfect World

In the world of nothingness  
The twisted mirror reveals Eden  
A false paradise  
Where the gods have forsaken those who pass  
The corruption in humans for flaw  
Their only wish for the rare purity  
Found in one and only one  
A human made up of the most beautiful dreams  
A mirror of one priestess who sees emotion  
As forbidden  
The reincarnation of the priestess is now  
In the demon's cruel clutches  
He is of the darkness  
She was a part of the pure light  
Beautiful girl, weak in comparison to the demon  
She was the priestess's mirror, her other half  
They mirrored the dog's indecision  
Chains bound the demon because of his curiosity  
Of the lovely melody of their twin faces  
Such beautiful chocolate eyes  
Would turn into steel grey when in deep sleep  
Lovely eyes would soon be lit out  
The girl is now in the demon's arms  
Dreams have died and only nightmares remain  
He, one of such godlike beauty, is one with the night  
Now damned forever to be one of the twilight  
She, the lovely girl, is in his hands  
Where the souls can restlessly drift  
They can blend with the purple mist and ocean blue  
That is the midnight in a perfect world


End file.
